


"Got a Secret, Can You Keep It...?"

by ItsAL03



Category: No Fandom, SCP Foundation
Genre: And she gets sick when she thinks about it, Attempted Murder, Beating, Bright is far from his actual canon tho so i don't think it matters, Btw Elizabeth and Cal are young teenagers., Cal has secrets, Cal is not my OC, Cal is secretly a monster, Cal rips Elizabeth's eye out with a melon baller so watch out for that, Elizabeth is 14 and Cal is 15, Elizabeth remembers this at the worst possible moment, Elizabeth x Bright is canon in my universe so deal with it, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Flashbacks, Gore, Inspired by Music, Like an actual monster, Near Death Experiences, Oh yeah and swearing, Physical Abuse, Secret - The Pierces (Inspired), She can and will turn into satan's fucking child on command, Some of Elizabeth's backstory, short story uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAL03/pseuds/ItsAL03
Summary: Do not repost my work anywhere whatsoever! (I don't see why you'd want to, but please do not steal this work in any way!)
Kudos: 2





	"Got a Secret, Can You Keep It...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost my work anywhere whatsoever! (I don't see why you'd want to, but please do not steal this work in any way!)

_"Hey Liz...?"_

_"Yes, Cal?"_

_"I have a secret I want to tell you..."_

I don't know what brought it on... I was fine, and all of a sudden... I remembered the very thing I wished I had forgotten... I had been sitting in a meeting with my co-workers at the time. When it hit, I ran out of the room and into a hallway, bracing myself on the wall, feeling dizzy and nauseous. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself, but that just made everything worse. 

_"I'm not a human. I'm... Well, I'm actually a demon thing..." She said, her voice cool and serious._

_"Y-you what...?" I asked, confused and a little nervous._

_"Let me show you..." She didn't give me a chance to protest. She smiled, and her normally magenta pupils dilated and cracked, the shards darkening and reforming into red pentagrams. I shivered, suddenly feeling sick. She extended two massive, fleshy wings, each having a bony extrusion at the tips. I looked up at the monster that used to be y friend, my heart pounding. She just watched me with those damned eyes. I swallowed, trying to ease my visible trembling.  
_

_After what felt like hours, she folded the wings back in, and her eyes lightened back to their normal magenta colour. She took a moment to breathe, then she focused on me again. My sense of fear subsided almost instantly._

_"Don't tell a soul. I can't tell what I'd have to do to you if you did..." And with that, she waved and turned away from me. She released a familiar child-like giggle, and skipped away as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened._

I was released from the vivid flashback long enough to steady the violent trembling of my body, to slow my shallow, fast breathing, to try to ease the anxious pounding of my heart. At some point, I had gotten the attention of my boyfriend, Jack, and as soon as I had come to my senses, I felt the pressure of his hand on my shoulder. He never said a word, just waited for me to calm down. But just when I thought it was over, it came back. 

_It had been a few days... What she had told me, I was too scared to keep a secret. I had tried to forget what I had seen, but I couldn't. After some time of considering, I went to the only person I thought I could trust, and I explained the whole thing. The more I explained, the calmer I felt. And by the time I had told the whole story, I felt calm for the first time since Cal had told me her secret. I know she made me promise not to, but I just couldn't take it anymore._

_"Make sure not to tell ANYONE, or something really bad might happen..." The boy I had trusted was my friend nodded, though he didn't seem serious. I sighed, since there was nothing more I could really say._

_That was the biggest mistake of my life._

I rested my head on the cool wall, feeling as if I was unable to breathe. 

"Are you alright...?" Jack's voice cut through the cold memories, helping soothe the pain for a moment. I nodded almost instinctively, knowing full well that I was lying. He seemed to know, but he didn't say anything abut it. I guess he knew that I didn't want to talk about it, as if remembering it didn't hurt enough. 

_"Elizabeth?" Cal sounded suspicious, even a little angry. I shivered, feeling a little sick._

_"Yes Cal...?"_

_"Why are you smiling like that...? Is there something you're hiding from me...?"_

_"N-no..."_

_"Now you're telling lies, Liz..."_

_"I m-mean-"_

_"You told." She narrowed her eyes, a sick, sadistic glint shining in her magenta pupils._

_"N-No!!" I stuttered, my voice betraying me and showing my fear and guilt. My friend took a few steps towards me, one hand behind her back. I watched her carefully, seeing the muscles in her wrist flex. She was holding something. I felt a shiver run down my spine._

_"You swore you'd never tell. Remember what I said...?" She murmured, a smile forming on her face. I tried to back away, my hands in front of me defensively. She growled, kicking me in one of my knees, and I fell backwards, hitting the ground hard._

_"I don't think so~" She singsonged, her voice laced with a sort of bloodlust. I trembled, trying to speak, but no sound would come out. She moved her hand from behind her back, revealing what looked like a melon cutter. The kind of cutter that creates small spheres of fruit. I swallowed, having a bad feeling about what she was going to do._

_"C-cal...?" She didn't reply, just stood over me silently. I scooted back a bit, then she slammed herself down on me, her hand pressed down on my throat, her fingers gripping my chin. I tried to thrash my arms, but she gritted her teeth in annoyance and held my offending appendages down with her knees, rendering me helpless. She raised her free hand, gripping her weapon, and laughed softly._

_"Remember what I said would happen if you told, Elizabeth...?" I tried to choke something out, anything. I couldn't. All I could do was stare up at Cal with pleading eyes, my heart thudding, hyperventilating, fear racing through my paralyzed body. I held back tears, not wanting her to see my terror, although I was sure she already knew._

_"WELL, DO YOU?!" She shouted. I flinched hard, slamming my eyes shut. She dropped the sharp rounded tool, and clenched her hand into a fist._

_"DO YOU, BITCH?!" She snarled. I couldn't say a word, no matter how much I wanted to scream and beg. She gritted her teeth in anger, and squeezing her eyes shut, she swung her fist at me at full force, earning a crunch of cracking facial bones upon making contact with my cheek. I clenched my teeth, biting a hole in the soft flesh on my tongue in the process, the tears escaping my eyes from the pain. After a mere moment, my my jaws were forced open by an explosion of blood from my torn tongue. I coughed, and Cal forced me to look at her again my forcefully turning my head. She glared down at me in anger, before grabbing the weapon she had dropped on the ground. I looked up at her helplessly, silently begging her not to do what I was afraid of her doing. Desperate wordless gasps and shouts, my voice drowned out by my own blood. She grinned, and whispered,_

_"Too late to take it back now, Lizzy..."_

_She hovered the utensil over my left eye for a moment, Before she laughed again, and slammed the weapon into the socket. Everything went black on that side. For just a second, I didn't feel a thing, but then the pain came. It rushed through my whole body, feeling like my veins were on fire. I screamed, but it came out gargled from the blood welling up in my throat. I felt the sticky warm liquid running down my face from all angles from my eye socket, and from my nose. She twisted the melon knife, before ripping out the destroyed eyeball. I squeezed my remaining eye shut, turning my head to the side, trying to protect it. I could feel my blood pooling around my head and neck. I heard Cal giggling, and when I opened my eye to look up at her, I saw her gripping the bloodied, fleshy sphere that was my eye in her hand. She looked so proud. I relaxed my body, which made everything hurt worse, my broken bone, what was left of my optical nerve, the gaping, bloody hole in my tongue. Darkness was beginning to creep up in the corner of my vision. I tried to force my eyelids to close over the gaping hole that used to be my left eye, only to find they had been ripped away as well. I tried to breathe, only to start coughing large amounts of dark red blood._

_"YOU SWORE NOT TO TELL, YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" Just for good measure, she released my head, and slapped the side of my face that wasn't broken as hard as she could, sending another blinding shockwave of pain through my body. I looked up at her, desperation shining in my remaining eye. She smiled, and tightened the grip of her left hand, rupturing the soft tissue of my severed eyeball, causing blood and intraocular fluid to splatter on her hand, torso, and my own face._

_Just as I lost consciousness, I felt the pressure of her body subside, as she picked herself up. The last thing I heard was her snicker and say,_

_"Have fun living with what you did, if you even live at all."_

As soon as the flashback broke again, I slammed my head against the wall, sobbing and screaming. Jack gripped my shoulders, holding me back. My screams died down into agonized shouts. "LET GO OF ME!" He didn't. He just tightened his grip on me, trying to calm me down. 

_When I staggered into the house, my mother looked at me, her calm and happy expression quickly turning to utter horror._

_"Oh my god! What happened to you, Elizabeth? What happened to your eye??" She gasped, panic seizing her._

_"C-cal..." I stuttered, my voice little more than a raspy whisper. It hurt too badly to talk. My mother hugged me tightly, but released me in fear when she heard the somewhat loud crack from my broken cheekbone._

_"Get in the car. You need to go to the hospital."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The only thing I could feel was pain... The burning of the bright white lights in the emergency room hallways. Then everything went black again._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_When I woke up, I remember the strange feeling I had when I could see from both sides. I wasn't sure if it all was just a nightmare, until I realized I was actually in a hospital, and when I looked around, I saw myself in the reflection from one of the multiple shiny machines. What used to be an empty, bleeding socket had been replaced by a new eye. My right eye was still blue, the colour it had been all my life, but the left one was now green. I focused on my cheek, which had been cut, presumably to repair the bone, and then sewn shut again. A dark purplish-black bruise was forming around the stitches. I sighed, feeling dizzy and suddenly exhausted. I closed my eyes again, and felt myself slip into a heavy sleep._

It was over, almost as fast as it had started. I sighed, my body feeling heavy. At least I never have to see Cal again... At least I thought I didn't, until I heard a painfaully familiar voice behind me. 

"Uhm... I'm new here. Name's Calaco. You can call me Cal. So... where exactly is the Entrance Zone...?" 

My eyes widened in horror. This was going to be interesting...


End file.
